The Problem with Existence
by BrevityGravity
Summary: Ready" was wrong. "Panic" was more like it. "Kidnapping?" Who would have thought? Sometimes, a memory you cannot recall forms an even bigger obstacle to peace than one you can recognize. What does this have to do with Artemis Fowl? --HIATUS--
1. Chapter 1: Wanderer

_Please don't forget to review!! It'd be great if you have any improvements I could make to tell me. Thx!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not **_**own Artemis Fowl, and I don't want to exploit it.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Holly watched Artemis's life being written in green symbols on the screen.

"This doesn't feel right," she commented. "If he found us once, he could find us again. Especially if he goes back to being the monster he was."

Foaly tapped commands into an ergodynamic keyboard. "Maybe. But next time we'll be ready."

_Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

Artemis Fowl the Second woke peacefully. _Peacefully?_ He frowned. Now why would that be? Happily, sure, wait no _what? _Artemis Fowl. _Happy? _Artemis recalled his dream. Fairies. There had to be something wrong with him. Artemis sighed and slipped out of bed, muttering to himself the entire short journey to the door. Out in the hall, he could hear the sounds of someone yelling and the course sounds of impact. Most likely Juliet sparring with Butler.

Artemis made his way to the security room, down the steps and across several halls-- glancing at his own security cameras all the while. Once there, he sat down at the table and flicked the only dark monitor on. He was right. They _were _practicing together. Strange, though, Butler was slowing down and panting. It would usually take some time to make him tired. Was he getting old? No, of course not. How could Butler have such a drastic difference in only a few months? He probably just didn't get enough sleep.

_Right, back to work. _Artemis stretched his arms and started typing at another computer.

.

.

"SHORT!!! GET IN HERE, NOW!!!"

"Yessir!! Coming, sir!!" Holly replied quickly, running towards her superior's office. She gulped. This wasn't good.

Commander Root's face wasn't even red like usual. It was _maroon. _He smiled, betraying his every move and thought. "Nice job on the last mission, Captain. Did you by chance ever return your wings?" Root clicked a button on the controls. An image of Holly flying was being shown on the screen. _Oh Gods, he DID record it. _A moment later screen-Holly was shot down, and though she landed smoothly, her wings were still sparking as they came down with her. Holly dragged the device off her back and threw it away while she shot at the remaining goblins. "I suppose you did do your best," Root sighed deceivingly, "and it would've been alright…"

She already knew what was going to happen next. It was practically customary for her to drop a few gadgets on field missions, but she hadn't been buzzed in before just for that. "…if Foaly's mini-bomb didn't work." He explained, coldly. Holly winced.

"Damage?" She replied lamely.

"A human got hold of it. A little traditional market in Italy. He has no idea what it is, but that could prove to be much worse than actually having a clue."

"A market? Do I steal or buy, then?"

"Buying causes less panic. Foaly ran off a few bills on Opal's old printer. Use the _mesmer_, if you have to."

"What about the humans that had seen it? There are lots of mud-men in markets, Commander, sir."

Root rolled his eyes and turned a deeper shade of red. "Wipe his memory of finding it as soon as you can, make him believe he put a bunch of trash together to make a sculpture or something. Get a hologram from the centaur."

A voice that only Holly could hear emanated from her ear buds. "Touché, Julius."

"Yessir," Holly countered, sharply. "No problem, sir." She gave a slight wave while opening the door, closing it softly behind her. "Foaly? Send me a map."

"Sorry, Holly, but it wasn't my computer's fault! Sabotage, it must be sabotage!!" Foaly stubbornly gritted. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Foaly. Don't worry, I believe you."

"Just like you believe in Julius not being able to turn into a radish. I believe you too," he replied. She didn't answer but made her way to the chutes, half-threatening a lieutenant to let her through. There were barely any arguments about it, as she was choosing to casually thumb her Neutrino 3000 at the time.

"Up we go," Holly said to no one in particular. "again." Her voice was thinly lace with annoyance, but she was actually very happy to have a purpose for going to the surface. She thanked Foaly silently. The centaur had even given her wings even though she was the one to have dropped a unit of his invention the first time. Stepping lightly into the pod, she patted the controls fondly and started up the boosters. After expertly strapping herself in she waited for the next magma flow. Holly smiled. This was her domain.

.

.

Artemis scowled. "I have a bad feeling about this, Juliet."

"Oh come _on._ The market isn't that crowded. Butler _entrusted _you to me for a while, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun. You're so paranoid for a _genius," _Juliet rolled her eyes, clearly enunciating the last word.

"_This_ is your definition of _fun?"_ He spat, looking around at the wrestling photos in the booth. Juliet wasn't listening, choosing to admire choice pictures of the recent wrestling champions then to notice her brother's President. Artemis was taken back at her ignorance. "Fine, then. I'll go off on my own," he said, coldly. Any professional bodyguard would have been alarmed at this phrase, and Butler in particular would have ran after the young millionaire in a hurried dash. Then again, he wouldn't have led Artemis to unfamiliar territory in the first place.

The young genius was in a thoroughly bad mood. He had almost tripped two times in the crowd and had been asked if he was looking for his mother on several occasions. He was almost fifteen, now, _Godammit!!_ Artemis quickened his pace. "At the very least, let there be something _slightly_ interesting in this mob," he gritted under his breath. "Not likely, now, is it?"

He rounded a corner and ended up in a section in the market where one seemed to notice him, which was to his liking. With nothing better to do, he examined where he was. Behind him was a stampede. How did he ever make it through the globs of people alive? To his right and left were more booths, but at least it was slightly less crowded here. He closed his eyes and swiveled towards a booth to his right. "Too much time to burn," he muttered, taking a step forward. Artemis shoved his hands into his pockets and blinked, stopping mid-scowl. The feature might as well have slipped off his face. Flaming red hair set neatly in a crew-cut, hazel eyes with a fire of equal intensity reflected upon them. _Who is that? _Memories. They were like little worms trying to get to the core of an apple without knowing where it was. _Ice. Snow. A cube. Kidnapping. Book. Fairies. __**Fairies? **_And as soon as they had come they vanished, leaving Artemis stunned and confused.

.

.

After making sure that her hologram device was safely in place around her wrist, Holly checked herself in the mirror. The reflection she met was exactly like herself, but taller with white skin and rounded ears. Good enough. She put on a tee-shirt and jeans, feeling uncomfortable in the loose fabric, and slipped her Neutrino smoothly into its halter around her waist. After hiding her other LEP equipment Holly walked over to the market nearby.

"Left, here. Right. Towards the person with the long hair," Foaly directed quietly from her almost-invisible ear-bud. "Here. This booth."

"Are you sure?" Holly whispered into the vibration-sensitive mike on her throat.

He scoffed. "That's what the tracker says. Trust the tracker."

"I trusted your detonation device, too," she replied. Foaly choose to ignore this comment. Looking to all the world like a normal mud-woman looking for house decorations, she headed towards a table with lots of gear statues and mechanisms. Holly looked for any large, suspicious pieces while casually thumbing small baubles. She had the slight feeling that someone was watching her and looked up. The captain froze. "D'Arvit!!" She swore under her breath.

"What is it, Holly!?" Foaly whispered urgently. "What's wrong?"

Still stuck in her blind stupor, she replied loosely, "Artemis Fowl."


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster

Hello again, everyone!! I'm going to use this space to thank Paperback28 for being my first (and only) reviewer and Demo123 for subscribing to my story!!

I'm proud to present the second chapter of "The Problem with Existence."

This is for you guys!! (And, no, I don't mean the disclaimer. .o)

.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis, Foaly, or Holly, or any other LEP equipment in this story (sadly). And I don't want to exploit Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 2**

The girl stood for quite a while, though seemingly jittery. Everything was fine for a while, if you didn't take Artemis's confusion into account. Then, the stranger had looked up into his eyes and it all started again. The two sides of his brain began to battle.

_Who-_

Oh, it's just her.

_Why--_

What is she doing here?

_I don't know h--!_

It must be a mission.

_Mission? Who is she? Who am I? Wha--_

Everything was blurry. Colors swirled, booths were flipped upside-down. People walked on air. There were streams of thought. Memories. Ideas.

Ice. Snow. Book. LEP. Underground. Holly. Root.

_GoblinsMulchTroubleshuttlescentaurcomputerwingsmafiyaOpalshieldinghostageguns--_

_What!? These couldn't be my memories!!_

And everything went black.

.

.

.

"_What!?" _Foaly yelped."_Artemis Fowl is here!? _Seeing as much as a _glance _of you can instigate _total recall!!"_ In the background you could hear the sounds of the centaur's furious typing on his keyboard as he intensified the iris-cam's picture quality.

"D'ARVIT, FOALY!!! I know that!! _What is he doing here!?" _Holly hissed under her breath. "_Fowl doesn't go to places like this for no reason!"_

"_I—" _All of a sudden Artemis jerked forward, as if he was shot in the back. His eyes glazed over and closed as he fell. There was a dart in his shoulder. _A tranquilizer. _

There was a moment of stunned silence before Artemis hit the ground. _"Holly!! What just happened!?" _ Foaly's voiced was whipped away by the keens of lasers. Beams hit the ground by Holly's feet, making a whistling sound.

"_Wha-!?"_ Soldier's instinct took over. Holly dove to the cover of a booth and pulled out her Neutrino. The crowd surged behind her. Hell, the crowd surged everywhere. There were screams. Women clutched their babies. Men ran far away from the site. Shopkeepers ducked behind tables. _"How many, Foaly?"_

"I—I don't know! They've fooled my weapon scanners!"

"D'Arvit! Of all times, Foaly! Of all times! I'm going to get Artemis!"

"That's a negative, captain! We don't know _anything _about the enemy."

"_Nice way to state the obvious!"_ Holly ran out into the open and shielded. The beams started up again, hitting various humans. "Are you getting this?"

"I've never seen anything like it! They aren't affecting the mud-men! That aside, _Holly what are you doing!?"_

She jerked to the side and narrowly missed a beam, though it managed to nip her. "It's sure as hell effecting _me!"_ She managed to pant. _Just a few more feet! _

Then Holly stopped. Froze, more like it. Even the lasers ceased firing. Artemis rose from the ground, limbs bound with cords deriving from the dart in his shoulder. He stood up and his head lolled to the left.

All of a sudden there was a shout, "_Get out of there!! There's a tracker-missile heading towards the market!"_

"_But_—"

"NO BUTS!!" Foaly shrieked in her earphones. Holly glanced around. _Too many people! _She shot a single last remorseful glance at Artemis and ran. _The exit's right there! _People clambered around her. Tripping, falling, screaming. _Oh God, they were innocent! _"Only seconds, Holly! _Sec-"_

His voice was drowned out by an explosion. Blue light spread towards the crowds. Shrapnel flew from where the missile had landed—at Artemis's feet.

She could never outrun the spreading light. Holly didn't even have wings. A misty dead feeling licked at her arms and feet, the last bits of her magic rapidly repairing the damage.

But it was the end. Her life was already drawing to a close. _Goodbye…_

Holly had the slight feeling of being lifted off the ground, of floating higher and higher into the sky. She could see the disaster. The screams of terror from below. The blue invading the innocent little market like a spilled can of paint. The place where she had left the person who had been her almost-best friend.

She cried. And the world disappeared from her vision.

.

.

_Blue Rinse._

_._

_._

**Yes, it's a cliffy. Please don't kill me. *cowers* **

**Is Holly dead? Did Artemis die? Did I just kill off the main characters in the second chapter? Oh, the suspense!! (And... irony?) **

.

**Anyway... I keep thinking that I'm writing a lot. It took up three pages on my Word document, after all. And somehow it NEVER ends up being long enough. _You barely even have to scroll down. _*sob***

***cough* Moving on. Please review, and thank you for reading! XD **


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion of Another Kind

For some odd reason I have a _soundtrack _for up until Commander Root enters. It fits almost perfectly until then.

Anyway, so if anyone actually wants to read with the "soundtrack," it's **Break Me Down **by **Red. **

The tune should match the words in my fanfic if you read the same pace I do, but I guess that in itself is my own selfishness? ^.^"

The theme is emptiness, then slight chaos, and it's depression after that, then it's action. The song doesn't fit when Julius starts talking for reasons you will see below.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Artemis Fowl. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was dark.

Cold.

_Empty._

Holly lay in a black, open space.

Time was nothing.

Space was nothing.

Emotions didn't mean a thing.

There were fleeting memories of happiness, of laughter and adventures. But no matter how hard she reached for them the images slipped away from her fingers, fleeting and meaningless in the end.

Holly curled up in a ball, shivering. She was aware of people calling her in the background.

"_Holly-!"_

Why must the afterlife be so noisy? Why couldn't they leave her be?

"_Wake up-!"_

Wake up? She was dead, wasn't she?

Was she?

There was a light tingle in her shoulders, as if someone she couldn't see was shaking them.

_What was going on? _

Light flashed across her back. Holly jerked to her feet and spun around. The tingle halted.

A tunnel.

She was facing a tunnel of light. _Oh, Gods, please tell me this isn't what I think it is. _

The light dispersed into tiny bulbs and drifted towards her, like tiny flitting fireflies. She reached out a hesitant hand towards the specks and took a step forward.

.

Contact.

.

Everything spun. If it was the bulbs or her she couldn't tell. Flecks of white and black turned into lines and Holly closed her eyes. There was the vibration of energy, and she envisioned blue sparks. Magic?

The tingle was back.

"_HOLLY!!"_ The voice echoed, pulling her close.

_I'm not dead, am I? _she thought.

She opened her eyes and blinked.

.

.

.

Trouble Kelp kneeled by the unconscious figure propped up by the wall, hands on her shoulders and yelling her name. _"Holly, wake up!"_ He paused to look at Foaly's hologram, projected from his helmet.

"Vitals check, complete. Brainwaves minimal. Weak pulse. Breathing sustained," Foaly voiced breathlessly. "She's alive. You were in time, but she's still in critical—her particles are partially disintegrated and her magic reserve is as empty as a—"

"_Heal!"_ Trouble half-shouted without hesitation. Blue sparks enveloped Holly in a cocoon, flowing freely from his fingers. She began to shake uncontrollably. A high keen emanated from her throat and she painstakingly slid down her head and back's resting place. The walls around them cracked and splintered, and the floor itself was pulverized under the pressure. The door behind them gave way from loss of support at its hinges. Stray blue sparks dispersed all around her.

Trouble ran to the far corner of the room to escape the impending disaster of the five-minute healing, unceremoniously sweep-kicking his helmet along the way. Foaly's image spun in a way that could have been comical, had the circumstances been different. "_Wah-!" _he managed to sputter before the helmet hit a cracked wall.

The light bulb at the center of the room blew out and part of the roof fell with a sharp crash a few feet away from Trouble. Holly's body lay amidst what had been a pattern of floor tiles, now finely ground dust. Shafts of light floated from the ceiling. A wall crashed to the earth in pieces. Another part of the ceiling collapsed.

Then, as sharply as it had come, it went. The keening petered out. Her shaking stopped abruptly.

A moment of silence passed as the last slivers of magic surrounding Holly disappeared.

"… Is she okay?"

Trouble ignored Foaly and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Holly?" He walked towards her hesitantly, stopping just in front of the finally still figure on the floor. He bent down slowly, placed a hand on her right shoulder and shook her slightly. The elfin captain opened her eyes and gave him a surprised blink in response to his relieved sigh.

"…Trouble? I—I'm alive?"

"SHORT!!" Holly stiffened at the voice and turned towards the helmet behind Trouble, who neatly pivoted out of her sight line to the back of the room.

"Julius!?"

"What _in the name of Frond _happened here!?"

"Julius is online," Foaly stated dully from a second hologram.

"That's _Commander Root _to you, CIVILIAN!!" The Commander bellowed. He took deep breaths to calm himself before continuing, a touch of concern hidden in his next phrase. "What happened, captain?" Quiet, but deadly. It was obvious his patience was wearing thin.

Holly found herself jerked back into reality. She could have stopped it. If only she knew, if only she reacted. If only—

She found herself voicing her thoughts. "I could have stopped the explosion. I was there," she clenched her hands into fists, turning her knuckles white. "There didn't need to be any deaths." _Artemis's included. _She flinched at the thought of the Mud Boy. _He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. _

Elves were an emotional species by nature, and the thought of not being able to prevent a massacre as well as the murder of one of her friends _while on scene_ shook Holly to the core. How could this have happened? _She had entered Recon in order to _save _lives. And she had failed. _

Foaly sent the footage of his friend's iris cam to his commanding officer, and it arrived with a mechanical "beep" on Root's line. "Er, that's right. She doesn't know." The elf in question lifted her gaze slightly, towards the centaur.

"I don't know what?"

"About the market…" Trouble trailed off. Holly cast a worried frown at her friend. Did something worse than she thought happen? "No one died."

.

Holly was stunned.

.

"_What?"_

.

.

* * *

__

**I'm getting more reviews!! *cheers* So far, I think I have five. New Comments: TazMoon, CrazyGirlyCaptain, Saoirse09, and Liris.**

**To Liris: Thanks for the constructive criticism, and for adding "The Problem with Existence" to your Story Alert! ^_^**

**A/N: I found out the scenes I most enjoy writing are the parts with depression and emptiness, like the first part of this chapter. 0_0 I AM NOT EMO!!! It's just so easy to conjure emotion for scenes like that. Not that anyone actually listens to my babbling... XD **


	4. Chapter 4: Operation?

I didn't update last week because of school, but now that it's summer I can write without anyone bothering me!! I'm so happy~

I'm starting to get more favorites/story alerts/reviews. XD Thank you for supporting me, everyone! Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own some characters, but everyone else is Eoin Colfer's. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The elfin captain stood rigidly by Trouble's side. "That—but that was a _bio-bomb_, wasn't it?"

"It was," Foaly replied with an out-of-character calm. Holly took a step towards his hologram.

"What do you mean, 'No one died,' Trouble?" She asked desperately, turning around to meet his eyes. Trouble nodded towards his helmet, which Foaly and Root's holograms were projected from.

"It was a bio-bomb, but there were no casualties," the centaur continued.

"Don't…" Holly spat. "_Don't kid with me!!" _ Crazed, she lunged herself at her friend's hologram, grabbing his neck and causing a tingling sensation to occur where they touched.

"Short!" Root reprimanded sharply, glancing up from another screen.

"H—Holly?" Foaly choked out. He had never seen her this way. She froze, aware of what it was she was actually doing.

Holly's hands snapped back to her sides, nails digging into her palms when she re-clenched her fists. "Sorry, Foaly. Please explain."

Root, having finished watching the iris cam's footage, nodded slowly while the centaur rubbed his neck. "This was an extremely high-tech piece of technology…" and when the LEP Technical Consultant said this, it had to be. "I was actually thinking of creating something like this, a long time ago. A process known as—"

"In plain Gnommish, pony-boy," snarled Root.

Foaly already had one of his retorts ready, but noticed Holly's tense expression and decided to move on. He was worried about his friend's nerves. "Take the process of making a flu vaccination. To make it you have to mix already-dead bacteria strains with other chemicals. So if you blend a strain of elfin DNA with bio-bomb materials…"

Holly gasped. "You get a DNA coded bio-bomb." He nodded. _Of course the process is much more complicated than that, _he added in his mind.

"Someone really wanted you dead."

Trouble frowned, "Opal is still in a coma, isn't she?" Another nod. "Who else could build something so advanced? For what reasons?"

Holly took the chance to sink to her knees and cry happily. _No one died! No one—_Holly jerked as she remembered—_Artemis! _

.

.

.

Artemis awoke on a cold concrete floor, breathing in an air laden with dust. Shafts of light barely sneaked in through a crack in the ceiling. Where was he? There was the market, and then—was this a kidnapping? He shook the shock out of his head—it was to be expected after all he had done to people. Artemis's eyes darted around the room before moving. _Ten seconds of observation can save your life. _Barred windows and a windowless steel door. He shifted his weight to stand up. _Clink. _Chains on both his hands and feet. _Connected to where? Nowhere. _After a few minutes of trying to get up with no avail Artemis came to the conclusion of a magnetic floor and metal shackles. He rolled his eyes. _Regular handcuffs are a no, but chains and an expensive magnetic floor, sure! _

"Having fun?" Artemis nearly jumped, but settled with whipping his head around when he couldn't. There was a man directly behind him. How could he not have noticed? He was dressed in a simple designer suit, with his face hidden in the shadow of a corner.

Artemis smiled sarcastically, "Oh yes, I quite enjoy being kidnapped by a…" he strained his eyes, attempting to see the face of the one who captured him, "…stranger… who is possibly driven by revenge. Charming room," he added, nodding at a wall.

He heard a smile in the man's voice when he spoke next. "As charming as you are, I believe."

Artemis shot a vampire smile at the stranger. "I should hope so." His kidnapper gave an almost _gentle _laugh before clearing his throat.

"I have a proposition for you," he stated.

Artemis frowned. Why would he need to be kidnapped for business? The man noticed his captive's silence and continued, "Your associate gave us a bit of a problem, but was taken care of accordingly," he paused when he noticed his captive's shaken expression.

"What did you do to Juliet?" He choked.

The man sighed. "Forgive me, I forgot. They mind-wiped you, didn't they?" Artemis by now was thoroughly confused. "I meant a _different…_ ah, yes, it won't be needed for you to know. Now then, will you accept?"

Shaking his head, Artemis replied, "If you would tell me what this 'proposition' is. These handcuffs aren't exactly helping, either." His kidnapper snapped his fingers and a second man entered from the door. So they were being watched. When Artemis was freed of his chains he stood up and tightened his tie. "How may I be of service?"

The man stepped out of the corner and revealed a tall but slight man in his early thirties. His black, menacing eyes were different from Artemis—they were cold but hateful, defying a smile playing on his lips. His black hair was swept back in a no-nonsense style that seemed to spell out professionalism at a single glance. "We only require your brainpower, dear Artemis, nothing more."

"Do I trust for you to inform me of the reasons?"

"That is not needed," answered the man. "All that is required for you to do is say 'yes.'"

"If I refuse?" Artemis asked lightly.

"That," his captor replied, showing his teeth in a relatively large smile, "Is not an option. Although you will still receive payment if that will assist in tempting you."

"Quite." Artemis held out his hand to seal the deal.

"You will comply?"

"If that will allow me to return home," he noted. The pair shook hands.

The man snapped his fingers again, and Artemis was shot with a dart for the second time in only so many hours. "Not yet, young genius. Not yet." The boy was dragged out of the room and heaved onto a silver operation table. A waiting surgeon snapped on his gloves and pulled out a scalpel.

He paused to lift his head and ask, "You have it ready?"

"But of course." His employer took a silver computer chip out of his pocket and set it on the table.

The surgeon gave it a glance and nodded. "Supplies!" He called. A tray full of medical supplies arrived in the room, carried by a man with a long ponytail trailing down his back.

"Here they are, doctor."

.

.

.

Holly explained her theory about the bombing after Root called for backup to mind-wipe the occupants of the market. Foaly kneaded his temples with thumbs, thinking of all the possibilities why Artemis was kidnapped. "Revenge is a big one, since Fowl's a criminal, but it's fairy-related. Opal would make sense, but she's in a coma…"

"What if it's not for revenge?" Holly offered stiffly.

"You mean, could someone have kidnapped him for something else?" Questioned Trouble. "It has to be for a big reason, if a genetically altered blue-rinse was involved." Commander Root looked upon the situation dumbfounded, but decided not to halt the thinking process. Foaly uploaded the iris cam footage and converted it into a third holographic screen for all to see. After a series of pausing and fast-forwarding he got to the scene where Artemis was shot.

"All we know is that the perpetrator has a large budget. Here's another example of advanced technology." He skipped till he got to Artemis's being suspended in air, then pointed towards the cords holding him up. "Octo-bonds," he stated. He then moved his holographic computer mouse to point where the cords derived from. "They came from the previously-shot dart. If you look at how they expanded you can see they're of organic material. When the needle punctured Artemis the oxygen in his blood caused a chemical reaction, making the dormant cords expand. It seems that they latch onto anything nearby, but can also be remote-controlled. Curious how they managed to fit that in along with a tranquilizing serum."

The Commander grunted an "I see," which was basically a lie.

Foaly sighed. "I even dumbed it down for you, Julius."

"THAT'S COMM—"

"Who would have the budget to make this, if not Opal? Who would actually think of these?" interjected Holly. The occupants of the destroyed room looked towards her.

"That's the thing," replied the centaur solemnly. "We don't know."

.

.

* * *

**15 Reviews~**

**Schadenfreuden:** I planned for the plot to be chaotic, but did you mean my writing? I don't really know what you mean. ^_^" Could you specify? Thanks for giving me constructive criticism!!  
.

**TexasDreamer01** and **FlyingToastersUnite: **You guys were right~! XD

.

**A/N: What happened? Why was Artemis on an _operation _table? Oh, the mystery... which seems to happen in every chapter of mine. Lol? **

**Please review. It makes authors happy. X3**


	5. Author's Note on Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

.

Hi! I'm sorry for the ten people who were waiting for updates, but this is evidently not a chapter. T_T

I've been getting too busy to carry on an actual plot-- so from now on I'll only have time for one-shots. I have no clue whatsoever when I'll be able to pick this up.

However, when I do, this Fanfic is getting a MAJOR makeover! I've grown unhappy with how this is written, and it could do with _lots _of improvement! ^_^"

.

(Also, back on the "one-shot" note, I may or **may not** write about Artemis Fowl. I don't have many ideas about possible AF plotlines for _any _other one-shots other than Artemis's death, and I don't think you guys would be too happy with a story without my heart in it. *smiles*)

.

Anyway, thanks for all those who've supported me and I hope you'll continue to read what stories I can upload!

.

Sorry for taking up your time!

--Tsubasa96.


End file.
